


Killing Me Softly

by skargasm



Series: Abandon All Hope All Ye Who Enter or however that goes [41]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fanart, Full Shift Werewolves, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:00:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29443722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: Stiles was instrumental in stopping the Argents - which brought him to a certain, slightly insane, wolf's attention...
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Abandon All Hope All Ye Who Enter or however that goes [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/131232
Comments: 21
Kudos: 187





	Killing Me Softly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [witchway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchway/gifts), [mephistopholes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mephistopholes/gifts), [TummySassAndAss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TummySassAndAss/gifts).



“Can you repeat that for those of us who don’t speak fluent wolf-pack?” Scott turned to Stiles with an admonishing glare even though he agreed with his friend, before returning his gaze to Derek.

“What he said,” he stated.

“You were instrumental in saving our pack from hunters – even if it was because you were trespassing on private property. As such, the Pack owes you a boon,” Derek finally said flatly.

“Okay, yeah, I get that,” Stiles said.

“Unfortunately, his time spent captured by the Argents has – fractured my uncle’s mind. He has formed a slight – _fixation_ on you – it’s difficult to put into human terms,” Derek continued, obviously struggling to find the right words. “We feel it would be advantageous if you would allow us to see to your protection until Uncle Peter can be caught and brought back to himself.”

“What do you mean, _fixation_?” Scott asked.

“When Uncle Peter saw Stiles put himself in danger in order to protect the Pack, there was a part of him that viewed that as a – declaration of sorts.”

“Hey, I didn’t declare anything other than that Scott has abysmal taste in girlfriends and her weird-ass family were not going to get away with murder – not in my Dad’s jurisdiction anyway! No declaration there – apart from how creepy her aunt was before you guys chewed her up like she was a special kind of kibble!” Stiles rambled, closing his mouth when Scott slapped him on the shoulder. “What? They _did_ chow down like it was brisket at a Police BBQ – it was – enlightening!”

“STILES!”

“Look, I don’t know how to put this any other way,” Derek said, clearly exasperated. “He thinks that you – “ pointing at Stiles “have shown yourself to be ideal mate material.”

“Me – mate – what?”

“Oh my God!” There were a few moments of silence whilst the impact of what Derek said sunk in.

“See – I _am_ attractive to gay guys!”

“Not the point, Stiles!” Scott retorted. “Hang on, what about me?”

“You? You, he associates with the Argents – you’ll be lucky if he doesn’t kill you.”

“I don’t think he means that in a _killing me softly_ kinda way there, bud,” Stiles whispered close to Scott’s ear, jumping when Derek’s gaze shot straight to him in a way that said he had heard him quite clearly. 

“But – why? I mean, why Stiles?”

“Hey! Why not me?” 

“Because – I mean – “

“Jesus, why did Mom saddle me with this one? I’m here to escort you back to the den where we can keep you safe,” Derek said, reaching out to grab Stiles’ arm. They all turned as a low growl was heard from the direction of the doorway. 

“Did you hear that or was it just my stomach?” Stiles said, moving to stand behind Derek whilst Scott simply froze. As they watched, a large, black wolf padded into view, growling deep in its throat. Bright blue eyes were fixated on where Derek’s hand was still on Stiles’ arm. “Oh shit!”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry - struggling with my health at the minute which is why things are so sporadic. This popped into my head and I thought it would make an interesting snippet.


End file.
